narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gengetsu Hōzuki
The was the leader of Kirigakure and a member of the Hōzuki clan. Background During his lifetime, he had an mutual enmity with the Second Tsuchikage - Mū which ended in both men killing each other during battle.Naruto chapter 525, pages 2-3 From this rivalry, he knew Ōnoki when the latter was a child and had constantly picked on him.Naruto chapter 556, page 8 Personality The Second Mizukage is typically laid back, jovial and has a somewhat carefree attitude at times. He is also very charismatic and not averse to praising other people as seen with his unmistakable excitement upon observing the enormity of Gaara's sand attack.Naruto chapter 546, page 10 In spite of this carefree attitude, the Second Mizukage still expresses deep concern over the fates of the shinobi originating from his own village, lamenting the prospect of having to confront them after his revival. He also seems to have somewhat of a short-temper at times, which is especially apparent when concerning Mū and their enmity, which he seemingly places more value upon than even his own life, aptly demonstrated by the manner of his demise and his neglect to ascertain the nature of his resurrection, simply because his killing of Mū was brought into dispute. Part of this enmity seems to be due to the Mizukage's dislike of how selfish and underhanded Mū is.Naruto chapter 547, page 9 The Second has also taken a great liking to Gaara, referring to him as a "golden egg" amongst the current five Kage.Naruto chapter 557, page 10 Appearance He is of tall and slender stature. His face is accentuated by his relatively long light-coloured hair, worn in a combed back style, a small dark-coloured goatee, a thin moustache, no eyebrows, and very prominent lines at the sides of his mouth. Due to the effects of the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, he has black sclera and white irides. His typical attire consists of a long sleeved, high collared robe, which has the pin-striped pattern that is common amongst the shinobi of Kirigakure. This article is worn over a dark-coloured suit, with an equally dark sash wrapped around his waist and a pair of sandals. Abilities As the Mizukage, he is undoubtedly an immensely powerful shinobi. He has identified himself as a possessor of Yin Release and thus, also a capable genjutsu user. The fact that he was able to kill Mū, another Kage, albeit at the cost of his own life also stands as a testament to his skills. Even when informing a considerable portion of the Fourth Division on how to defeat him, none of them were able to grasp the concept behind his techniques, allowing him to kill and injure a significant number of them with relative ease, suggesting that the Second Mizukage's combat capabilities are truly fearsome.Naruto chapter 553, page 8 Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, the Mizukage can transform his body from a liquid state back into a solid form at will. He can also use his index fingers to fire bullets of water that were strong enough to easily pierce a sand clone. The Second Mizukage also utilises a type of substance that Gaara stated to be more reminiscent of oil than water, as it was able to not only seep into his sand, but destroyed its construct. This was demonstrated when he was restrained by the Sealing Tag, this water caused the sand around the seal to adhere and then crumble, allowing him to escape.Naruto chapter 548, page 15 It is later revealed that the water in the Second's body is a mixture of oil and water as well giving it its unique construct. He can use the substance within his body to create a chibi like clone of himself with oil on the outside layer and water on the inside. As it moves around, the oil is heated up, causing the water to evaporate, increasing the clone's size until the built-up pressure of steam inside makes it explode. The water is blown high into the sky where it cools down and turns into hail, that cools down and resizes the clone, allowing the process to start all over. It is known as his for the simple reason that this is an never-ending process unless the clone's movement is somehow stopped and kept cool at the same time. Summoning Technique The Mizukage is able to summon a Giant Clam to assist him in combat. By opening its shell and releasing a mist, the creature is capable of producing mirages of both itself and the Mizukage, in order to conceal their true positions. The technique is so baffling that many able shinobi could not figure it out, despite him explaining it to them.Naruto chapter 552, pages 13-15 Part II Shinobi World War Arc When Mū, despite his camouflage, is detected approaching the Fourth Division, Kabuto Yakushi has him summon three other Kage to provide support. Amongst this number is the Second Mizukage, who immediately recognises Mū and the Third Raikage, but fails to identify the other individual alongside him. When told that he had been resurrected, the Mizukage is confused by news of his own death, until Mū reminds him that they killed each other long ago. This explanation is later confirmed when the Second expresses his desire to kill Mū again but his body wouldn't respond to his commands, a clear sign of the control their summoner had over them. Pursuing the retreating division throughout the night alongside the other Kage, he laments the prospect of confronting shinobi from his own village and curses the one responsible for resurrecting them under the belief that this individual is Orochimaru, a remark that meets with the others' approval. As they continue to converse, he observes a huge wave of sand advancing towards them and impressed by the considerable amount, ecstatically wonders where the shinobi hails from. Saved by the Fourth Kazekage's Gold Dust, the Second Mizukage identifies that he invented an effective counter rather quickly, just before being restrained by an arm made of sand during the former's explanation. Soon after that Mū clashes with Ōnoki, resulting in the formation of an enormous crater in the battlefield and leading the Mizukage to recognise the latter as his rival's former bratty disciple, indicating that their deaths occurred long ago. As the Fourth Kazekage converses with his son about the latter's revival thanks to his companions after the extraction of the One-Tail, the Second Mizukage confronts the Kazekage's shock that Gaara possesses friends, asserting that unless he was really pitiful, it was normal for someone his age. Upon hearing Gaara's appointment as both Kazekage and Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces, he boasts that people without eyebrows were very charismatic, including himself.Naruto chapter 547, page 3 However, his jovial temperament changes abruptly after learning of Mū's advice to Ōnoki, instructing that he take full advantage of the situation after the alliance's disbandment to ensure dominance, causing the Mizukage and Third Raikage to chastise such devious tactics. Informing the enemy of their inability to control their bodies, the Mizukage states that they will each reveal their capabilities and weaknesses, in order to hasten their defeat. As the battle recommences, he attempts to encircle Gaara while protected from his Sand Hail, but is instead restrained by the embrace of the latter's sand. Realising that the sand together with a Sealing Tag would ensure their captivity, he emphatically applauds Gaara's efforts. However, now no longer in control of his body, it reacts involuntarily to the threat and instead causes the surrounding sand to crumble, considerably weakening its hold. Freed from their bonds, the two storm the approaching division, before divulging the particulars of their abilities. Identifying himself as a possessor of Yin Release and thus a capable genjutsu user, he advises the shinobi to maintain their distance, just as a substantial number are struck by his summon. Passing through the opposition's attacks without injury, the Mizukage reminds them that it's futile as he was just a mirage, and that they should instead eliminate the clam in order to end the technique. Heeding his advice, the shinobi let loose another barrage but as the smoke clears, they realise that they had again attacked a mirage. An irate Mizukage then tells them to target the real clam behind him, yet the ensuing attempt passes through this one as well. Getting nowhere, the shinobi stand confused as to how to deal with the situation. As the battle continues, the majority of this faction is incapacitated causing the Second to state that though he didn't try to win, he was possibly too strong for his own good with an expression of both guilt and embarrassment. When even Gaara struggles upon his arrival, a visibly disappointed Mizukage, asks if that was all he was capable of despite him revealing his weaknesses. The Mizukage then rants about how going after Mū first, exposed their mistaken belief that the "raggedy mummy" was stronger, causing Gaara to confess that he knew he shouldn't judge someone by appearances alone, before admitting to the Mizukage's strength. Reiterating what he had said earlier about the genjutsu with emphasis on the clam's destruction, the Mizukage realises that Gaara's sand had been detecting its real location, while providing Ōnoki, who had taken refuge in the sky, the chance to attack it. After Ōnoki's dwindling chakra reserves prompt him to confront the clam directly, the Mizukage labels it a pathetic attempt, when he only disrupts the genjutsu in the immediate surroundings. The Second then scolds him, remarking that there was no way he could defeat the clam if he didn't put his back into it. This incites Ōnoki to increase the weight behind his prior attack, destroying the clam entirely, thus ending the mirage and revealing the real Mizukage. However, using this technique causes Ōnoki to throw his back out, so taking advantage of this, the Second mocks him before shooting him with a bullet of water. Much to the Second's surprise, Ōnoki's body disperses into sand, which then strikes out at him with a confining embrace. The Second then notices that Gaara's eye of sand had been observing them the entire time and wonders if the switch had occurred while Ōnoki fought the clam. As the sand continues to wrap around him, the Mizukage attempts to nullify it with his Hydrification Technique, while contemplating that the battle had become far too fun. Eventually, with the completion of the Desert Layered Imperial Funeral and application of numerous sealing tags to its exterior by the Sealing Team, the Second's imprisonment seems assured. However, any rejoices are proven premature as a large explosion occurs, and the Mizukage's face appears ominously in the sky above. When asked what happened, Ōnoki states that it's not just another genjutsu but rather the Mizukage's : Steaming Danger Tyranny. After the clone condenses and begins assaulting the advancing shinobi, growing in size all the while, the weakened Mizukage seeks refuge while cursing Ōnoki for exposing the details of his technique that he suspects Mū must have informed him of. However, with his location uncovered by a sensor, Gaara resolves to imprison the Second before the clone can detonate but just as this attempt nears its conclusion, the seals are removed by the rapidly expanding clone. As the sand pyramid begins to crumble, the Mizukage reveals just his head and greets everyone, but comically retreats back inside when bombarded by shuriken, he remarks that he had found a convenient place to hide. Questioning how the shinobi propose to defeat him, he refuses to discuss the technique when asked for assistance but when Gaara inquires if he had decided to now help the enemy, he is adamant that this method would help in another way. He then tells them that if they couldn't defeat him with their power, then they were weaker than a dead man and so, would be unable to defeat the opposition's leader. As the clone prepares to explode again, the Second laments that he thought he had found the "golden egg" amongst the current Kage but wonders if he was mistaken. Commending Gaara for protecting himself and everyone else from the blast, the Mizukage reminds him that the situation will continual repeat itself if the clone isn't stopped. Observing the ensuing clash, he states that despite Gaara's efforts and with his position exposed, it was now too late as another explosion was imminent and his sand was still unable to restrain the clone. However, the Second is visibly shocked when the clone is captured and then doesn't explode, yet after seeing it covered in a layer of gold, he suspects that the Gold Dust left behind by Gaara's father was responsible. This is confirmed by Gaara's explanation of how he incorporated the gold into the clone, which melted and slowed it down, before covering it in sand saturated by hail to prevent the clone from heating up again. Upon hearing this, the Mizukage beams at Gaara, saying he was indeed a "golden egg" after all. When Naruto's shadow clone arrives at Gaara's location, he asks him if everything was alright, before mistaking the Second's body for the pyramid that imprisons him. This causes the Mizukage to remark that in contrast to Gaara, Naruto was a bit idiotic, making the two a nice duo in his eyes. As Gaara completes the seal, the Second reflects upon how this was the most fun he had in a while. Quotes * (About Mū) "But no matter how you look at it, I'm the stronger one!! Right?! Looking at him, he was just some raggedy mummy left out to die!! Am I wrong?!"Naruto chapter 556, page 2 * (To Gaara) Naruto chapter 557, page 9 * (To Gaara) Naruto chapter 557, page 17 * (About his battle) "Oh man…!! This fight has got way too fun!!"Naruto chapter 556, page 13 * (About his battle) "It's been such a long time… That was an entertaining fight!!"Naruto chapter 558, page 8 *(to Gaara about Naruto)haha... kazekage... unlike you this boy seems a bit dorky... References es:Segundo Mizukage